The elderly have physiologic changes which may affect the pharmacokinetics of antimicrobial agents. Prior patients with beta-lactams and aminoglycosides have yielded differences when compared to younger populations. This study investigates aztreonam, a monobactam, in 2 groups of healthy volunteers; young (18-30 years) and elderly (65 years or older).